


Somnolence

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Спать — нужно. Даже важно. Но Ксено важнее. Важнее, чем сон, важнее, чем воздух.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 9





	Somnolence

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Стэн отвык засыпать рядом с Ксено. Слишком давно это было, слишком давно этого не было. Слишком тяжело привыкнуть снова — в новом, чужом, странном мире. В котором сперва не было ни времени, ни возможности спокойно спать — не посреди вернувшегося в первозданную дикость, кишащего волками и прочей швалью парка Пиннаклс, не на руинах Станисло, не… Не было такого места в этом новом мире, ни под Луной, ни под Солнцем, где можно было бы расслабиться, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Не до тех пор, пока не были возведены стены, пока не выросла крепость — неприступная для зверей, ветра, холода, природы, любых людей, кому удалось вылупиться из каменной оболочки. 

Марш-бросок на сто с лишним миль был достаточно привычным для военных — но не для Ксено, выносливость которого всегда ограничивалась несколькими бессонными ночами на кофе, и его вырубало, стоило им остановиться на привал. И не для волочащих статую какой-то девчонки гражданских — но один из них, как капсула времени, пронёс с собой через тысячелетия такую необходимую Ксено платину, и за это с ними приходилось считаться. При нормальном снаряжении, при хотя бы нормальной обуви весь путь занял бы у морпехов, которые бывшими не бывают, от силы два дня, но вместо обуви были куски шкур задушенных голыми руками и заколотых каменными ножами волков. Лучше, чем ничего. На вкус — дрянь редкая. 

Ксено засыпал, стоило им остановиться на привал — а Стэн не мог заснуть, лишь изредка проваливаясь в зыбкую дрёму, когда на дежурстве оставалось достаточно людей. Проваливался — и мгновенно снова выныривал, панически ища взглядом Ксено. И это было, конечно же, бессмысленно, глупо даже. Но иначе не получалось — три тысячи семьсот с лишним лет въелись в память, вгрызлись, вырвали из неё кровоточащие куски мяса и оставили уродливые шрамы. 

Стэн не мог сколь-либо нормально спать, пока они добирались кукурузного пояса, не мог нормально спать, когда они строили — хижины, плавильные печи, токарные станки, завод, замок. Тысячелетия развития цивилизации за считанные месяцы. Тысячелетия цивилизации, хранящиеся у Ксено и Броди в головах. 

Но даже сейчас, когда их окружают надёжные стены, когда над головой крыша, а не переменчивое небо, под ногами — мощёный пол, а не трава, да и на ногах уже далеко не куски волчьих шкур — Стэн не может спать. И причины почти не изменились. Причина. Причина всегда одна. 

Причина спокойно спит рядом с ним, обнимая его руку. И Стэн кожей, взглядом, всем восприятием впитывает это ощущение — не столько прикосновения как такового, сколько близости. Ксено — рядом, с ним, в безопасности. Это кажется почти нереальным. Почти из области фантастики. 

Они провели в камне почти четыре тысячи лет, на дворе нео-каменный век, а они живы и в этом каменном веке строят цивилизацию — это ли не из области фантастики. Они провели в камне почти четыре тысячи лет и вернулись в жизнь с разницей всего лишь в три дня. Это ли не из области почти невозможного. 

Ксено дышит ровно и неглубоко. Хмурится во сне. Его деятельный ум не утихает и не успокаивается ни на секунду, как не утихал ни на секунду долгие века в камне. Возможно, за долгие века в камне это стало привычкой. Как стало привычкой для Стэна. Три тысячи семьсот с лишним лет жить мыслью об одном человеке — стоит ли удивляться, что эта мысль впечаталась в сознание, стоит ли удивляться, что эта мысль, этот человек стали частью того, что есть он сам. 

Впрочем, Стэн не склонен лгать, ни окружающим, ни самому себе — а правда в том, что для него мало что изменилось за века и тысячелетия. Ксено был его главным приоритетом задолго до окаменения.

Ксено дышит ровно и неглубоко, а Стэн смотрит на него и почти неосознанно подстраивается под ритм дыхания. Смотрит, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка, как подрагивают запятнанные чёрным — и всё же, отчего шрамы Ксено такие широкие? — веки. Смотрит. Впитывает взглядом. Какое неописуемое счастье — смотреть и видеть, прикасаться и чувствовать. Изголодавшееся по восприятию сознание отказывается спать, не желая снова погружаться в ничто. 

Раньше так иногда бывало. Когда Стэн приезжал в увольнительную — неделя на то, чтобы выдохнуть, в редких случаях две, — и тоже было не уснуть. Мозг отказывался тратить время на пустой отдых, требуя заполнить каждую секунду Ксено — потому что поспать можно будет и в казарме, сколько — вопрос десятый, даже если и ровно столько, чтобы просто не сдохнуть, а общество Ксено — ресурс куда более ценный. Трудновосполнимый. Поэтому нужно было ловить момент, пока была возможность находиться рядом, запечатывать в памяти как причину жить, как повод возвращаться. 

Не то чтобы этих «запасов» хватало надолго, но хотя бы на какое-то время становилось легче дышать. 

Этих запасов хватило почти на четыре тысячи лет. 

Сейчас проще и сложнее одновременно. Не нужно ни скрывать, ни оправдываться, плевать на всех и всем плевать, важно только продолжать жить и продолжать возрождать цивилизацию — в том виде, в каком это нужно Ксено. В мире, в котором больше нет никаких цепей, морали, этики, политики, прочего мусора. Одновременно слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и слишком антиутопично. С другой стороны — всё логично, чем пытаться пофиксить ошибки убогой старой версии и добиться совместимости с новой, проще снести старую к чертям. Сохрани Стэн хоть толику веры — посчитал бы всё случившееся карой небесной, павшей на грешное человечество. Вот только тварь, радиосигнал которой время от времени ловит Ксено, определённо из плоти, крови и грязи, как и любой человек. На Земле или за её пределами. Стэн не любит думать о вещах, с которыми в силу объективных обстоятельств ничего не может сделать. 

Зато он может менять объективные обстоятельства. Особенно когда рядом Ксено. Совместными усилиями они могут разбивать на осколки многие «невозможно» и «невероятно», так с детства повелось. 

Стэн делает глубокий вдох, медленно и долго выдыхает. Задерживает дыхание.

Как перед выстрелом. 

В голове тихо и пусто. Только ровное дыхание Ксено — тихое, с еле слышным присвистом. Стэн смотрит на него, почти не моргая. Стэн умеет сосредоточивать всё внимание на одном объекте, он умеет концентрироваться, это даже не профдеформация — всегда таким был. Особенно он умеет сосредоточивать внимание на том, что для него важно.

— Ты снова не спишь, — голос Ксено сиплый ото сна. Он всегда хмурится чуть сильнее обычного и морщит нос перед тем, как проснуться. Стэн знает. 

— Не сплю. 

Зачем же отрицать очевидное. Бессмысленно же. Совсем как его ночные бдения. Ксено трёт глаза и подслеповато моргает. В темноте он видит плохо — как и любой нормальный человек, в общем-то. Нормальный. Человек. Ксено. Смешно. «Нормальные» все спят в каменной оболочке, целиком или кусками. Ксено — особая категория. Всегда особая. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — говорит эта особая категория, и это нечто среднее между заботой и укоризной. 

— Нужно, — соглашается Стэн. И продолжает смотреть. На расчертившие лицо чёрные полосы, на тёмные круги под глазами, на хмурую складку между бровями. На Ксено. 

В груди привычной горячей тяжестью разворачивается, давит, не даёт дышать болезненная нежность. Это похоже на болезнь, но лечиться Стэн определённо не намерен. Тем более, в каменном мире с медициной ситуация не самая радужная, ему даже оправдания придумывать не приходится. 

Спать — нужно. Даже важно. Но Ксено важнее. Важнее, чем сон, важнее, чем воздух. 

— Стэн, — Ксено ёрзает, крепче вцепляется в руку Стэна — ту, которую обнимал во сне. — Всё хорошо. Ты можешь расслабиться. Хотя бы ненадолго. 

Стэн много чего может, но не это. Впрочем, раз Ксено просит…

— Закрой глаза и спи, — Ксено определённо хотел бы, чтобы его слова звучали строго и убедительно, но у него не получается, потому что он зевает. Человек, который зевает, никогда не выглядит внушительно. Поэтому Стэн притягивает его ближе — как можно ближе, кожа к коже, душа к душе, если она вообще существует, — и затихает, привычно считая вдохи и выдохи, привычно подстраиваясь под тот же ритм, привычно не отрывая взгляда. Ксено спит в его руках и никуда не исчезает. Привычно.

Стэн мог бы смотреть на него вечность. Он знает наверняка — потому что одна такая вечность уже в анамнезе.


End file.
